This invention relates to dispensers for glue or the like. In particular, a dispenser is set forth that is easy to operate to dispense a substance such as a super glue. The dispenser may be opened and closed without the user coming into contact with the substance that is dispensed.
Many liquid products are available that are kept in containers for continual use. Many such products cure upon contact with the air and, therefore, need to be protected from the air when they are not being used. A particular example of such a liquid product is cyanoacrylate glue, also referred to as a super glue, such as one that is sold under the trademark KRAZY GLUE.
Fluids such as cyanoacrylate glue and the like are typically sold in tubes or containers that are sealed when they are sold. A piercing cap is supplied that includes a pin to pierce the seal of the cap to create an outlet aperture for the fluid. Upon piercing the seal, the pin is allowed to remain in the resulting outlet aperture to seal the fluid against exposure to the air. To dispense fluid, a user grips the cap between thumb and forefinger and pulls or twists it to remove the pin from the outlet aperture. The fluid is then squeezed or poured from the container to be used. After the fluid has been dispensed, the cap is replaced by returning the pin to the outlet aperture to make a seal. Such pin seals are used with dispensers of a number of fluids in addition to cyanoacrylate glue.
There are several disadvantages involved in the use of piercing caps such as those described above. One disadvantage is that a cap that is not attached to a container is easily misplaced. If the user does not find the cap in time to return it to make a seal after use, the container with all of its contents may become unusable through exposure to air. Another disadvantage of the removable piercing cap is that when it has once been used, especially with a container of glue or adhesive, the pin tends to get stuck in the hole. A user must then hold the container and the cap and apply a force to remove the pin from the outlet aperture. Often, a twisting motion is necessary. As the user removes the cap, it is easy to lose control of the cap and dispenser thereby exerting a force on the container that expels some of the liquid. This presents a risk of spilling some of the fluid if the user is not careful. It also presents a risk of getting some of the fluid on the fingers of the user as the user twists the cap. This is a particular threat with a cyanoacrylate glue since it bonds skin to skin and thus can injure the user who gets some of the cyanoacrylate glue on his or her fingers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a better fluid dispenser.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an attached cap for a pin-closed dispenser.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-closing dispenser for a container of cyanoacrylate glue.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispensing cap for a glue container that can be removed and re-inserted without exerting an expulsive force on the container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for cyanoacrylate glue that keeps the fingers of a user away from the glue when the dispenser is used.
Other objects will become apparent in the course of a detailed description of the invention.